Katti Kalandal
"Katti Kalandal" by Bollywood ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]], ''Just Dance 3'' (as a DLC), ''Just Dance Wii'' and ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''/''Best Of and ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are in Indian-influenced fashion. 'P1' P1 is wearing orange and yellow clothes. She wears jewelry like bracelets, earrings and probably a navel piercing. Her hair is orange/red and she wears a pink tiara too. 'P2' P2 is wearing a white blouse with cranberry-coloured pants, vest and hat. Just like ''Dagomba'', their skin tone is aimed to a more blue colour. In their Just Dance Now remake, they are no longer bluish. Kattikalandal coach 1@2x.png|P1 Kattikalandal coach 1 big.png|P1 (JDNOW Remake) Kattikalandal coach 2@2x.png|P2 Kattikalandal coach 2 big.png|P2 (JDNOW Remake) Background The choreography takes place in a palace. Outside of the palace, a sunset is taking place and another palace can be seen. Telephone lines are also visible. In Just Dance Now, the sunset is darker. Gold Moves There are a total of 3''' '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a semi-circle. 'Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand in the air. Katti Kalandal Solo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (JD2 & JDWii) Katti Kalandal Solo GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2 & JDWii) Katti Kalandal JDGH GM 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (JDNow) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JDNow) Appearances in Mashups ''Katti Kalandal is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Promiscuous'' Trivia *On a game screenshot, the dancers skin tones were apparently darker during the production of the game. *To unlock Katti Kalandal on ''Just Dance Greatest Hits'', the code is UP, UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT. *This is the first Bollywood song in the ''Just Dance'' series. ** Although not credited, this is also the first song by Prabhu Deva in the series. * The song was originally 6:08, however, its appearances use a shorter version, which is 3:24. * This is the first non-English song in the entire series. *The song appears in the Just Dance 4 instruction manual that explains how to download DLC's, although it was never meant to return in that game. * This is the first and only song to not be in either English, Japanese or Korean in the Japanese series. * In the preview gameplay of ''Just Dance 2'', the song was mistakenly named Bollywood. * In Just Dance Wii, a bells' sound can be heard before starting the routine. * It is easier to get a high score on the Wii or with Just Dance Now because of the overuse of hand movements. Gallery Katti.jpg|Katti Kalandal Kattikalandalsqa.png|Katti Kalandal (JD3/GH/BO) Kattikalandal.jpg|Katti Kalandal (Remake) Kattikalandal_cover@2x1.png|JDNOW Cover Katti kalandal beta.jpg|The beta version KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 23.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 22.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar pictos-sprite (16).png|Pictograms kattimenu.png Videos File:Katti Kalandal - Bollywood File:Just Dance 2 "Katti Kalandal" (Bollywood song) File:Just Dance 3 Katti Kalandal, Bollywood (Duo)-(DLC) 5* File:JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS-Katti Kalandal - Bollywood song Katti Kalanda - Bollywood Just Dance Wii File:Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood -Katti Kalandal- Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Beta Elements Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Code Required Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited